The invention relates to a method for operating a cooktop and to a cooktop having a plurality of heating elements.
What are known as matrix cooktops having a plurality of small heating elements of the same construction and arranged in a grid are known from the prior art. One of the characterizing features of such cooktops is the possibility to form a flexible heating zone adapted to the size, shape and position of a cookware element placed on the cooktop from one or more of such heating elements. The user can, to a large extent, therefore position the cookware element freely and the association of different heating elements, in particular of inductors of an induction hob, with the cookware element takes place automatically such that the heating elements which can most effectively heat the cookware element are associated with this cookware element or with a heating zone adapted to this cookware element.